The present Invention relates to a new and distinct Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as an ornamental shrub and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Horcogjil’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stansted Mountfitchet, Essex, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact, uniform and disease-resistant shrub Rose plants with large, attractive and fragrant flowers.
The new Rose plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2000 of a proprietary selection of Rosa hybrida ‘Laura Ford’×‘Goldbusch’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Rosa hybrida ‘Horjilly’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in July, 2001 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stansted Mountfitchet, Essex, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by softwood cuttings at Stansted Mountfitchet, Essex, United Kingdom since July, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.